justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Zatanna Zatara
|Image=Zatanna (Bolland).jpg |Realname=Zatanna Zatara |Aliases=The Magic Maid, The Mistress of Magic, The Princess of Prestidigitation, Zee |Identity=Public |Species=Human (With Homo Magi Ancestry) |Nationality=American |Base= |Gender=Female |Height=5' 6" |Weight=145lbs |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Black |Marital= |Occupation=Former Stage Magician |FirstApp=}} Zatanna is a former member of the Justice League of America and stage magician. She is the mother of current Justice League member Zachary Zatara. History Early History Zatanna Zatara is the daughter of famed magician Giovanni “John” Zatara and Sindella, a member of the mystical Homo Magi race. Zatanna is a direct descendant of the artist and magician Leonardo da Vinci. Zatanna was a successful stage illusionist before she discovered her true magical powers while investigating the disappearance of her father. With the help of several superheroes, including Batman, she was successfully reunited with him. Their time together was short, and unfortunately, both of her parents were killed on separate occasions while saving her life. Zatanna assisted the Justice League of America on a number of cases before being elected to full membership. One of her tasks was to use her magic to erase the minds of any villains who discovered the secret identities of fellow League members. However, in one particular controversial limit she crossed the line. Doctor Light Doctor Light stole aboard the Watch Tower and attacked the Elongated Man's wife Sue Dibny. When Zatanna and several others Leaguers returned, they saw what Dr. Light had done. A fight broke out and when they finally managed to subdue him, he began to threaten them and their families. Zatanna was prepared to erase Light's memories of the incident, but his terrible brutality and his promises to do it again sparked a debate amongst the present League members on whether or not to tamper with his personality and prevent him from repeating his crime. Zatanna, Hawkman, and The Atom voted for such action, while Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Hal Jordan voted against. The Flash broke the tie and voted to tamper with Light's mind. Zatanna used her magic to do so, but the difficulty of the process resulted in her accidentally lowering his intellect. In the midst of her spell, Batman appeared and tried to stop them. Zatanna froze him, and they voted to have her erase his memories of the incident as well. Zatanna and Batman’s friendship degraded once Batman discovered what she had done. He began to distrust her and his other friends in the super hero community. Relationships Zatanna had a on-again off-again relationship with John Constantine for many years. During one such spell she became pregnant and gave birth to a son, Zachary Zatara. Appearance Zatanna is a black-haired human with vaguely Italian features. Both in her professional and her superhero capacity she dressed in a traditional stage magician outfit with a burlesque spin - top hat, tails, bow tie and fishnets, often accompanied with a corset. Powers Zatanna was trained in magic from an early age and can cast spells in her distinctive idiom - by reciting something backwards, she can achieve almost any effect imaginable. She can freeze people by shouting "Ecalp ni ezeerf snoog"; dissolve walls with an utterance of "Tsud toni sllaw nrut"; and get herself ready for a gig by saying, "Sehtolc krow". Zatanna also knows a smattering of other magical styles. With enough time and preparation, he can research out and cast pretty much any spell. Zatanna is also trained at more mundane "magic tricks"; that is, the sleight of hand of a Las Vegas stage magician. While she spices her act up with real incantations her skills make her excellent at deception, reading audiences and palming small objects without being seen. Allies & Enemies Allies * Batman (Bruce Wayne), childhood friend and former Justice league ally (despite a rocky past) * Detective Chimp, occasional ally in magical cases * Zachary Zatara, only son Enemies TBC Category:Justice League Category:Metahumans Category:Superheroes Category:NPCs